Pleasure and Vampire
by YuriChan220
Summary: Moka's life with Tsukune has been wonderful. But is it really enough for her when it comes to making love? That's when she encounters a handsome male vampire and claims her for himself and his friends. NTR. Don't like, Don't read.


**Pleasure and Vampire**

**Protagonist: Moka Akashiya**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Okay…I'm am sure I'm going to get bashed for this. But…I have to confess: I love NTR. Just…the reason behind it is because the maiden deserves a better man, ummm…minus the ugly dudes. Yes, I'm a girl that loves NTR, so what? XD Hehe! **

**Some of you may not like it and go nuts. But if you get a better understanding of NTR, you'll get the idea why I like it so much.**

**A-anyways! Hope you all enjoy it and I'm so sorry for Moka x Tsukune fans. Hehe! XD**

Youkai Academy is a school for monsters. The place where the rules strictly forbid anyone to reveal their true forms and stay in their human forms. To learn what it's like to be human. Some are used to it, some are not. However, the only human that somehow entered this school is Tsukune Aono, who ran into a cute and beautiful vampire named Moka Akashiya.

Ever since they first met and became friends, their bond between a human and monster has been very strong. In fact, one day, Tsukune managed to confess his love to Moka and she happily accepted. They kissed and then, shortly after, made love. They couldn't have been more happier.

A couple months have gone by since that happened. Tsukune and Moka's friends heard the news and, well, almost all of them are happy for them. Kurumu Kurono, who is also in love with Tsukune got seriously jealous as she claimed him to be her destined one. Moka just stole what she wanted.

But today, she'll learn that maybe all hope is not lost. There is a rumor going around about a new student coming to this school and he's super handsome and tall. Girls fall for this guy all the time and he doesn't mind the crowd. And plus that...this guy is another vampire. He will be coming to Tsukune and Moka's homeroom class to join them from now on.

Shizuka Nekonome, the cat lady teacher, is ready to take roll call, including introducing the new student. "Nya! Alright, everyone! We have a new friend to join our class. Come on in, Yousuke-kun~"

The guy walks in and the girls squeal at the sight of the handsome young man. Short blonde hair, slender figure and is a bit buff. He's definitely taller than most people and his appearance is stunning. Most of the girls faint because of this, but he eyes Moka for some reason and winks at her, making the pinkette squeak a little. Why did he suddenly pay attention to her?

"Yousuke-kun?" Nekonome says. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Certainly,' he says. "I'm Yousuke Takashino. I hope we all get along, everyone."

The girls squeal once more and cheer. He proceeds to take a seat diagonally from Tsukune and Moka. Yousuke turns his head toward Moka and smiles.

"Hi, there," he says. "What's your name?"

"Oh...my name is Moka Akashiya," she says softly. "Nice to meet you, Yousuke-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Moka-chan~" Yousuke smiles pearly whites and turns toward the teacher to listen to some lectures.

Tsukune on the other hand cannot believe this guy. It's his first day and he already has his eyes on his girlfriend. He may be a weak human compared to him, but he believes that his love is stronger than a vampire's strength itself. He knows he will protect Moka no matter what happens.

The day goes by and Yousuke is surrounded by screaming fan girls and he just talks to them normally. Also, he managed to befriend two other vampire guys who are also as good looking as him. It's pretty amazing for a fellow vampire. Heck, Moka almost even fell for the guy, but she knows her heart is set on Tsukune. After all, he was the one who liked her even though she was a monster. That proved a strong bond between a human and monster. There's no way she'll fall for a guy like Yousuke.

Unfortunately, though, Tsukune has some cleaning duty after school, so Moka has to fend for herself until he returns. She gets herself some tomato juice to drink while waiting out in the courtyard. She sighs happily, thinking about her beloved Tsukune and how she's looking forward to spending time with him tonight...including making love again. It's all according to plan...at least that's what she thinks.

"Well, hello there, Moka-chan~" Yousuke's voice startles her, almost dropping her can.

"Yousuke-kun?" The pinkette stands up to see the blonde guy and two other handsome guys grinning at her. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Would you come with us for a minute?" Yousuke asks. "I would like to discuss something with you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone." Moka replies. "He should be done in a minute."

"Oh, you mean that weak guy?" the second guy, Akira asks. "What's his name again?"

"His name is Tsukune Aono," Yousuke replies. "That's what we're about to discuss in a minute."

"T-Tsukune's NOT weak! He's...he's a good friend!" Moka protests.

Yousuke scoffs. "Sure. I'm sure he is. Now, come on before anyone sees us. It's a private discussion."

The vampiress bites her lip and nods. She is sort of curious to hear what he has to say, so she follows the three guys toward the entrance and then enter an empty classroom and the third guy, who's name is Ryu, locks it. Moka swiftly turns around, her hair whipping her face at the movement.

"Why did you lock it!?" she says. "More importantly, where did you get that key!?"

It is then that Yousuke comes so close to the pinkette that she bumps into the wall and he slams his hand against it, next to her face.

"Let ME ask the questions, Moka-chan~" he says, grinning. "Why ARE you going out with a guy like Tsukune?"

For a second there, Moka could've sworn that she could feel her body shake and her legs squirming together. Tsukune has never done that sort of thing to her...and she actually wanted it to happen to her. To have him do the same thing to her. But...it's not Tsukune that made her fantasy come true.

"I...I..." Moka tries to speak, but she's too speechless to think of anything to say due to the wall slamming.

"Yeeesss?" Yousuke says, grinning. "I've gotta say: He's a great guy. I respect that. But even if I don't know who he truly is, he's still a weakling. You don't need a guy like that in your life."

Moka gets angry and pushes him away. "You're wrong about him! I can't believe you'd bad mouth my...my boyfriend like this!"

Akira and Ryu exchange evil grins. "Ohhhhhh, she's taken, huh~?" they say in unison.

Yousuke chuckles. "Haha! Just because you say you have a boyfriend doesn't change my mind. I still say he's pretty weak."

"Don't talk about him that way!" Moka raises a fist, ready to use her temporary vampire strength to punch his lights out, but...her fist is grabbed and then gets pinned to the wall...hard. "Eh...ehhhh!?"

"Nice try, Moka-chan~" Yousuke says as his two friends gather around. "But I'm afraid your vampire strength won't help you in this situation. Besides..." He grabs her breast and squeezes it hard. "Why must you fight when we can solve our problems some other way~?"

The other two guys go for her breasts as well as other parts of her body.

"N-no...! Stop it...!" Moka cries as she tries to wiggle free, but she can't.

Her body is like a magnet to those hands. They rub her perfect tummy, her wide hips, her bare shiny thighs and then managing to rub against her calves as well. Moka somehow stops resisting even though she really wants to. The fact that they are being rough with her is...kind of amazing. It feels good to be touched that roughly, to be honest. In truth, the pink haired vampire really wanted it rough when Tsukune was making love to her. But he wouldn't do any of that because he claimed that he wanted to be as gentle as possible. That's fine, but…

"Ohhhh, are you actually liking it~?" Yousuke coos in her ear. "You're not resisting anymore. Come on, boys. Let's rough her up some more~"

Akira and Ryu tear open her blazer and remove her pink bra and toss it aside. They grope her breasts as hard as they can, plus pinching and playing around with her now hard nipples. Yousuke goes down to his knees, spreading her legs a bit to remove her pink panties to see wetness. He licks his lips and begins to have his fun sucking on her wet pussy.

"EEEK!" Moka squeaks and puts her hands on his head weakly. "N-no! Not there!"

"Your pussy tastes sweet~" Yousuke says. "I bet a weakling like Tsukune can't do that, right~?"

"N-no, but...Hyah!" Moka is so busy focusing on Yousuke that she didn't notice Ryu bending down and spreading out her butt cheeks just to stick his finger inside and then give it a licking.

Yousuke grins. "You like it rough, huh? Did Tsukune ever do THIS to you too~?"

"I...I..." Moka cannot say anything due to the guys touching her like this.

She has never, EVER been touched from behind before. Tsukune never even once licked or touched her behind. She doesn't know why, but maybe he was scared. But...how can anyone be scared of anal sex? Moka is starting to get the picture.

Yousuke pulls away from her pussy and lets Akira do the honors. He wants to seal the deal right then and there. He walks up to her and tips her chin to his level.

"Now are you starting to get it~?" he says. "Tsukune cannot do any of what YOU want. He only thinks about himself. His own feelings. Not yours."

"Th-that's impossible..." Moka says.

"Don't try to deny it," he says. "I can see every reaction from you when we touch you like this. Just admit it, Moka-chan. You're a slutty vampire."

"No..." Moka shakes her head. She cannot believe what he's saying. He's lying...right? "That's not..." But before she can finish, Yousuke presses his lips against hers.

As the other two guys keep on licking both of her holes, the blonde vampire easily dominates her tongue and Moka caresses his without hesitation. Tsukune never did something like this. Both he and Moka share a normal kiss every now and then. But the human never really did dominate her that much as Yousuke is doing right now. Moka now realizes something: Yousuke is trying to fulfill her fantasies that Tsukune failed to do to her.

Yousuke and Moka continue to kiss passionately while the other two guys play around with both of her holes. Her legs shake uncontrollably. She can feel something come out already. Those guys are really working it. It took Tsukune a while to have her reach her limit, yet those guys are doing it quicker than him. How can this be?

"Oh, no...! I think I'm...I"m...!" Moka pulls away to let out her moans. She just has to.

A few more touches and licks and groping until Moka truly reaches her limit. She jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure and then collapses in Yousuke's arms in exhaustion. But he grins as he knows that it's far from over. They are just getting started. He pushes her toward one of the desks on her back and the two guys gather around on both sides. It takes Moka a second to register what's going on when she sees three huge rods popping out to say "Hi". She hasn't seen cocks THAT big. They're bigger than Tsukune's.

"Oh, my...!" she gasps as she looks at the three big cocks in front of her.

"You like it~?" Yousuke says. "I think you're ready for the main event. Come on, boys. Let's show Moka-chan how manly men make love to a cute girl like her~"

Moka swallows hard, preparing for what's to come.

****Meanwhile****

Tsukune is looking everywhere for his girlfriend. Cleaning duty is over, but it's been over an hour since then. He is in a panic. Did she go to the dorms early? Or did some monster try and kidnap her? If that's the case, he'll never forgive that jerk. But just when he's about to run, a certain succubus stops him in his tracks.

"Whoa there, Tsukune-kun~" Kurumu says. "It's not right to run in the halls."

"Have you seen Moka?" he asks. "I'm looking everywhere for her!"

"Oh?" the succubus tilts her head in confusion. "Moka's not around? I thought she's always with you."

"Yes, but I had cleaning duty today," Tsukune says. "And I was sure she's waiting for me. But...I looked everywhere and she's nowhere to be found!"

"Hmmmm..." Kurumu rubs her chin in thought. If this girl isn't around to foil her plans, this may be the perfect chance to make her move. "Well...I bet I can find her for you. Are you sure you've looked everywhere~?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune raises an eyebrow.

"Tell me what rooms you checked and I'll show you what you missed."

The human thinks about it for a moment. Can he really trust Kurumu? In a situation like this, he has to if it means getting back with Moka. He gives a nod and the succubus grins and nods back.

****Meanwhile****

"Mmmmm...haaah...mmmm...!" Moka strokes the two guys' dicks on both sides, sucking one after the other.

Yousuke on the other hand grins as he pokes her wet pussy with his big cock. It's time. He starts to put the tip in first and slowly makes his way in. Moka stops for a moment to grit her teeth as she can feel the thickness of his cock entering her pussy. She lets out a loud moan the further it goes in. And then, Yousuke shoves it all the way in, making her eyes go wide and let out a loud moan soon after, jerking her head back.

"Oh, man! It's so tight!" Yousuke says. "But no matter. It'll get used to the size of my cock in no time~"

Moka lifts her head up to see Yousuke smiling as he grabs hold of her legs to hold them up in the air. He stays there for just a few minutes, letting it sit a bit for Moka to get used to it. She is surprised that a thick rod can fit inside her pussy like this yet...why does it feel so good?

"I'm gong to move now, Moka-chan~" Yousuke says. "Keep working on my friends' cocks, okay~?"

Before Moka can say anything, the blonde vampire moves his hips good and hard, making her cry out and jerk her head back. But she tries and manages to get back to where she's at. She sucks Akira's cock, her beautiful lips around his penis and sucking on it while stroking it at the same time. The same with Ryu's. Once again, she goes back and forth from Akira to Ryu every minute. And all the while, Yousuke humps her fast and hard.

Why? Why does it feel so good? Those guys are amazing, but she really wanted Tsukune to do those things. Being rough with her and such. But she couldn't have what she wanted because she was with him. It's surprising that she's now realizing what she wanted is now given to her by other men.

"Yes, Moka-chan~" Yousuke says. "You like that? You like that, huh~?" He keeps on humping her good and hard and fast.

His dick is reaching the spot that Tsukune failed to as well. Moka cannot think straight even though she keeps on stroking and sucking on Akira and Ryu's cocks. Yousuke is in heaven. He is screwing the most beautiful girl of all of Youkai Academy. To top it off, he and his friends are doing it with Moka Akashiya. And they want it to last forever.

"Say, Moka-chan!" Akira says. "What do you think of our dicks?"

"Come on, it's SO better than that weakling, right?" Ryu adds with a grin.

"You heard my boys," Yousuke says as he continues humping her. "I'm sure you've made your final decision, right~?"

Moka hesitates for a moment, all while giving the two blowjobs and getting penetrated by Yousuke himself. The blonde vampire frowns at this and thrusts even harder.

"You're still thinking about that guy?" he growls. "It's so pathetic! Just forget about him already and go out with us! We'll give you everything you want. Is that a deal?"

The pinkette cannot think straight. She's too busy doing the other two guys, but she manages to lift her head up to look at Yousuke as he leans down closer to her.

"Well~?" he says. "Do you change your mind now~?"

Moka bites her lip. Sure she, Yousuke and his friends have met only today. But…what else can she do? They've clearly given her everything she wanted. They've done what Tsukune could not. Is this the right thing to do? To break up with Tsukune right then and there? She realizes that they are doing what's right for her. Nothing else matters now.

_Good-bye…Tsukune…_ Moka thinks as a stray tear falls from her cheek and then, without any hesitation, she lets go of the two guys' dicks and raises her hands to cup Yousuke's cheeks, not caring if she got them wet with pre-cum.

"Yes...I've changed my mind completely..." she whispers. "There are no one like you three who can satisfy me like this. Truly...you are all...amazing."

Yousuke smiles a wide smile and thrusts once more after hearing her make her final decision. "Great! Then, you'll forget about that Tsukune weakling?"

"Yes...he's nothing compared to you." Moka admits as she goes back to giving Ryu and Akira blowjobs. "You three are all I need to satisfy me."

"Moka-chaaaan~!" Ryu and Akira cheer and pat Moka on the head to encourage her to do more.

****Meanwhile****

Tsukune cannot believe it. He is staring through the window of the classroom door that Moka is in, getting screwed by 3 handsome boys. Kurumu hugs him from behind.

"Awwww, I guess we're too late," she says, faking a sympathetic tone. "I never thought that Moka would do this to you."

The human hangs his head down. How did it come to this? Did he ever do something to Moka that made her like that? As far as he knows, he's done nothing wrong. He swears he gave his love to her, right?

"Tsukune-kun~" Kurumu coos in his ear. "There's a nurse's office like...right across from this classroom. Why don't we go inside for a while, hmmm~?"

Tskune looks back at the vampiress, who is now getting dicked in Spitroast position. After seeing something like that, he just needs to let it out. He takes Kurumu's hand, squeezing it surprisingly tight and nods his head, his hair hiding his expression.

Kurumu grins an evil grin. She'll let him screw her as much as he wants just from seeing Moka cheat on him. It's perfect. The two head inside, and thankfully no one is present and then goes on one of the beds. Kurumu closes the curtain and immediately strips off her uniform, except for her baggy white socks. She spreads out her arms happily and Tsukune, now stripped naked, embraces her and sucks on her breasts, rather roughly.

"Ohhhh, Tsukune-kun~" she giggles. "You're so eager~"

The human doesn't care. He cannot think about what he just saw a few minutes ago. He wants to forget about the whole thing. His eyes face the succubus as he continues sucking on her breasts.

Getting on her knees, she has him lay on her lap and he keeps on sucking her breasts, much like a mother to a baby. She gently strokes his hair as he does this, seeing tears stream from his eyes.

"It's okay...it's okay...~" she coos. "I'm here for you now, Tsukune-kun. Just let it all out~"

Tsukune nods his head. He will indeed...let out all his frustrations. After all this...after all he had been through with Moka, giving and loving her with everything he had...it wasn't enough for her? It made him angry and heartbroken at the same time. And since he cannot confront Moka about this, he decided to let it out on Kurumu. The succubus is more than happy to let him do it.

After a little more boob sucking, she gently lies him down on the bed and puts herself in Cowgirl position, stroking his now erect penis and aiming it at her wet pussy. She lowers herself and immediately impales herself on his dick without hesitation. She wanted this for a long time. And now she finally gets it from the man she fell in love with.

"I-it's in, Tsukune-kun~" she says as happy tears prickle the edges of eyes. "I'm so happy~"

Tsukune grabs her wide, womanly hips and helps her move them up and down, hearing the happy moans coming from the succubus herself. He knows he shouldn't do this, but he has no choice. Seeing Moka with three other guys made him heartbroken, so he only did this to let out his frustrations. Maybe he really is not good enough for her.

****Meanwhile****

Moka faces Yousuke, standing up while getting penetrated in the pussy by him and then in the butt hole by Akira. She gets kissed by Ryu while getting groped. They move their hips roughly, making the vampiress moan louder than ever, not caring if anyone heard her. She's free to do whatever she wants with her three boys.

She pulls away and kisses Yousuke on the lips as well. "Yousuke-kun...ohhhh, Yousuke-kun! I love you! I love you and your dick so much!" she says.

"I'm so glad, Moka-chan~" the blonde vampire says. "All three of us are here for you. To give you everything you ever want. You have our word~"

"Yes...yesss~!" Moka moans as she jerks her head back to the sudden thrust inside her butt hole. "Please...please continue! Do me harder! Do me deeper! Anything that'll make me feel good!"

"Well then~" Yousuke reluctantly pulls away along with Akira to let his fellow vampire friend to lie on the floor. "Let's finish it. Let's seal the deal by giving you everything we got. No holes barred!"

Moka walks over toward Akira to impale herself on his dick while Ryu jams his in her ass. Yousuke goes over to shove his dick in her mouth. And then, the three move their hips like there's no tomorrow, hearing muffled moans coming from the vampiress. Moka has never felt such pleasure before. But she loves it all. She loves how these boys are fulfilling her fantasies and satisfaction. There's no going back now. This is truly what she wants all along.

"Ohhhhh, Moka-chaaaaan~" Akira says. "Your pussy feels great!"

"Your ass is great too~" Ryu says as he slaps her on the butt.

The thrusting keeps on going, much faster and rougher than earlier. Moka strokes Yousuke's dick while sucking on it at the same time and moves her hips on her own. Akira can see from above her large breasts jiggling at the movement, making him very tempted to grope them. Though, shortly after staring at them, he can no longer take it and gropes them anyways, pinching her nipples and back to groping in circular motions. The pinkette moans happily from every touch and thrust. There's just no way she can stop now. The pleasure is too good.

So good in fact that she can feel herself reaching her limit. And so are the boys. They thrust with everything they have, harder and faster than ever before. Right until the very end. They shout out Moka's name as they ejaculate inside her mouth, pussy and butt. Semen fills up all of her holes and they let her go to have her lie on her back on the floor. Semen drips from her pussy and butt hole. She already swallowed most of the semen in her mouth, but a couple drops of it are hanging. She pants heavily, unable to move.

"This is official, Moka-chan~" Yousuke says. "You're going out with us."

"Y-yes..." she whispers between pants. "I love...haaaah...you boys very much. More than….haaah...Tsukune..."

It is then that Yousuke gently scoops her up to give her one final passionate kiss. To really seal the deal.

****Meanwhile****

Kurumu is on her back now, embracing Tsukune as he screws her good and hard. His frustrations won't go away, and probably won't be for a while. To the succubus this is a good thing. Because he will soon completely forget about Moka by the time he's done with her.

"Yeeesss...yes, Tsukune-kun~!" Kurumu moans. "Give it to me! Harder, deeper, Tsukune-kun~!"

"Kurumu-san...Kurumu-san...!" the human grunts as he squeezes her a bit tighter. "Kurumu...san...!"

He realizes he is no longer thinking about Moka, much less calling out her name in desperation. All there is left is Kurumu Kurono herself. She doesn't even have to use her Love Charm to get him to fall for her this time. All it took was a witness like him to see Moka cheat on him and turn around and let out his frustrations on Kurumu. By making love to her.

"Do you love me...Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu suddenly asks.

"Yes...yes...!" Tsukune quickly replies without thinking. "I love you, Kurumu-san!"

"Do you really~?"

"YES!" he shouts. "YES, I DO LOVE YOU A LOT!"

"Then, give it to me!" Kurumu says as she stops him and turns around on her belly, her breasts squished against the sheets, face down, and her butt is in the air. "Give ALL of your love to me if you do!"

Tsukune stops for a moment to let her turn and present her buttocks to him, wiggling her hips back and forth to tempt him. She's waiting for him to do it and clearly, he KNOWS she wants it. And he'll give it to her. He'll give his love to her as much as he can. He penetrates her butt hole while grabbing her cheeks and then thrusts hard and fast immediately, making her jerk her head back and cry out a happy moan.

"Ohhhhh, my ass!" she cries out. "Ahhhh...haaah...oh, that's the spot! I'm so happy~!"

Tsukune grits his teeth, thrusting his hips good and hard. Kurumu clenches the sheets, letting out more of her moans, not caring if anyone hears her. She's having too much fun getting dicked by the man she fell in love with. And now that they're together, she can enjoy the pleasure anytime she wants.

"My ass...ohhhh, my ass!" Kurumu cries out. "Your dick feels so good in my ass! Do it more!"

Tsukune obliges and keeps on thrusting his hips, sometimes slapping her butt to stimulate her more. Kurumu lets out happy cries upon being hit like that. She may be a dominant succubus, but she's also willing for her man to dominate her as much as he wants. She wants him to be rough with her. She wants all the pleasure from him.

"Kurumu-san...!" he grunts. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum inside...your ass!"

"Please do!" Kurumu begs. "Fill it up with your cum! Come on! Please do it~!"

A few more thrusts here and there and Tsukune busts nut. He spills his semen inside her butt all while Kurumu screams in pleasure, jerks her head back and her eyes roll to the back of her head with her tongue sticking out. It was rough and overwhelming, but she still loves it. By the time it's over, the two collapse on their sides, exhausted. However, the succubus manages to have enough strength to embrace her destined one, having his face against her large knockers.

"Kurumu-san..." he whispers.

"I'm right here, Tsukune-kun," she whispers. "You don't have to worry anymore. The one you loved previously is just a memory now. You have me, instead. Understand?"

The human nods and rests on her large bosom with the succubus stroking his hair gently.

**A/N: Again, sorry for Moka x Tsukune fans, but I just had to do it. XD I'm…I'm probably a jerk to Tsukune cause he's the protagonist and all that, but honestly, I really don't care about him. Just…I just don't. Except when I wrote this one. That gives a pass because I wanted to add a little more in. **

**A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed this pleasurable story. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
